


The Lost Sister of Harry Potter

by RemyRoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Slash, F/M, Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyRoo/pseuds/RemyRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie,the older sister of Harry, lived a good life and was blessed with a younger brother when she was five.On Halloween 1981 she lost everything she knew. Starting a new life in America, She learned to control her powers and live a normal life. When it's revealed that not everything was as it seemed on that halloween, can she return home and pick up the pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Pregnant

It was Monday, the second Monday of their seventh year at Hogwarts and Lily was awake lying in her bed after a bout of morning sickness. She found out three weeks ago that she was pregnant.

It had been surprising to say the least. She had been feeling ill for a couple of weeks and it was her mother who first suggested she go see a doctor. Lily was certain that her mother already knew what was wrong and that thought had been confirmed by the lack of surprise on her mothers' part when the doctor gave the diagnosis.

Thankfully her mother took it well. She was disappointed, but her mother has always been understanding in those kinds of situations. Her biggest concern was whether or not Lily would be able to finish school while pregnant, and of course how Lily was going to raise her child at the age of seventeen.

Her dad had been more upset at the situation, although he wasn't necessarily angry with Lily. He blamed the boyfriend for impregnating his sweet little girl. Lily's sister had just added the information to the reasons her sister was a freak.

For the most part, they had understood. Unfortunately, they were currently the only people who were aware of the pregnancy. Lily hadn't been able to draw up the courage to tell anyone else. She was currently about seven weeks pregnant and she knew she couldn't keep it a secret much longer. Her best friend was already suspicious, after all Lily couldn't hide the morning sickness very well. She was just worried that word would get back to the baby's father, James.

It wasn't that she didn't want James to know; she was just worried about how he would react. They had only started dating five months ago and now she was pregnant with his child. She really cared about James and the last thing she wanted was to see him go running in the opposite direction, leaving her alone and pregnant.

That brought her to where she was currently. She was lying in her bed at 11:00am Monday morning during the second week of her seventh year. She had woken up early with another round of morning sickness and had opted to skipping class to try and get more rest, and to contemplate the meaning of life, love, and loneliness, of course.

It was nearly noon when Lily felt her bed dip and opened her eyes to see her best friend staring down at her looking concerned.

"Lily, What's going on? You've been sick for the last three days, you've been ignoring James since we got back, and you missed charms and transfiguration this morning."

Lily sat up and scooted towards her friend, drawing her legs up underneath her. She looked at her hands in her lap as her eyes started tearing up. "I'm pregnant," she said so quietly that Natalie had to lean in to hear her.

Natalie just stared at her in shock for a few moments. She opened and closed her mouth unsure of what to say.

"How far along?"

"About seven weeks," she responded finally looking at her friend.

"Well, how do you feel about it?" asked Natalie with a small smile.

Lily smiled and shook her head. "I'm sort of excited. I mean I'm nervous because I'm only seventeen and I'm having a baby, but I always knew that I would want one eventually and it's kind of exciting having life growing in me."

The two friends just stared at each other both smiling until Natalie broke the silence. "Well I think it's brilliant, I'm going to be an aunt! And in a few years when Remus and I get married and have kids then our children can play together." She looked away with a smile then suddenly looked back at Lily excited. "You know if you have a boy and my first child is a girl they could get married and then we'd really be family!"

Lily just laughed at her friend. She wished she had told Natalie sooner; She could always count on her to cheer her up. Even if she did live in her dream land a bit too much.

Natalie frowned slightly "so why have you been ignoring James? I'm assuming he's the father."

"Yes he's the father and I know I need to tell him. He does have the right to know, I'm just nervous that he's going to leave."

Natalie looked slightly exasperated "Lily you know James better than that!" she scolded. "He would never leave you for something like this, if anything I think he'll be excited once he get's over his shock."

"Yeah I suppose you're right. But how am I supposed to tell him?"

They both sat in silence for a while thinking

"I know," said Natalie "you could send him a baby doll with a note in it's hand saying 'would you like a real one? Because you are getting one! Love Lily' then you won't have to say anything and he'll know he's about to become a father."

Lily started laughing when they heard the door bang open and saw a shocked James Potter fall in. He stared at lily with his mouth gaping unable to form words.

"Y-you… y-y-you're… baby?" James stuttered with wide eyes.

Natalie stood up, smiled at Lily and gave her two thumbs up, then proceeded to pat James on the arm as she left the room.

Lily stood up and walked towards James, taking both of his hands in hers. She looked into his hazel eyes and said "Yes James. I'm pregnant. And I've been pregnant for about seven weeks. I'm due in April."

He just continued to gape at her so she looked away momentarily then rushed out "but I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with it. I'm going to keep it, but it's up to you if you want to be apart of its life and well – "

"Whoa Lily slow down," said James finally coming out of his shock. "Are you mad? Of course I want to be apart of its life and yours. I've liked you for a long time and even though we're a bit younger than planned, I have wanted to have kids with you." He hugged her tight with his nose in her hair and her head on his chest he said, "You won't go through this alone, I'll be there, and Nat will be there, and Moony, Paddy, and Wormy will be there. Oh and my parents and your parents. We'll be okay, this baby will be very loved."

Lily let a few tears fall as she pulled back from James beaming. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just worried."

He chuckled a little before pulling her back into a hug. He couldn't believe it; he was going to be a father.

The school year had passed by quickly as had Lily's pregnancy.

James had told Remus, Sirius, and Peter right away that he was going to be a father. Both Remus and Sirius had been ecstatic about the new addition to the 'family'. James had been convinced they actually thought the baby was theirs and not his. Peter had offered his congratulations, but he actually seemed slightly nervous about it.

The professors had also handled the news fairly well. McGonagall had given them a firm lecture about abstinence and purity, but afterwards had given them a rare smile and offered them her congratulations. Madame Pomfrey didn't even try to hide her excitement about being able to help deliver a baby. Due to the easiness of contraceptive charms, it wasn't common for a student at Hogwarts to get pregnant.

Professor Dumbledore had also offered his congratulations and informed them that most of the professors were excited about it because they believed Lily and James were meant for each other and had no doubt that the baby would grow up loved. He had also offered assistance for their last couple months of school, since the baby was going to be born at the end of April, they would need someone to watch it while they were in classes.

Two people who hadn't taken the news very well were James' parents, although that could have been because he waited three months until Christmas holidays to tell them. They had been more upset that James had informed all of the professors before coming to them, but in the end they were rather excited about the prospect of a grandchild.

* * *

 

By January, everyone was aware of Lily's pregnancy. There were mixed reactions throughout the student body, most of the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuffs were very supportive, while the Slytherines made comments about mudbloods and blood traitors and how they shouldn't be allowed to breed.

It was now April 4th and Lily was due on the 29th. Both James and Lily were beyond excited; James wanted to meet his baby while Lily was ready to not be pregnant anymore. The professors were also excited about the new baby that would be gracing the halls for the last couple months of school, as were many of the other students. The marauders (well James, Sirius, and Remus) had all been taking turns to make sure that Lily was comfortable. Even though Remus and Sirius were only going to be honorary uncles, they felt it was their duty to make the pregnancy go as smoothly as possible.

Everything had been going perfectly until a Thursday three weeks before Lily's due date. Lily had been walking back to Gryffindor tower by herself when she ran into Severus Snape. They hadn't been friends for a few years, but they had at least remained civil with each other.

"Hello Severus, How are you today?" Lily said when she saw him.

Severus stopped and looked at Lily with disgust before putting his nose in the air and walking past. He turned back and looked at Lily and said "I told you that Potter would be no good for you. Now look, you're pregnant with some disgusting creature that you'll be stuck with for the rest of your life."

Lily looked at him in shock, he may not have been pleasant but he wasn't usually that mean to her. "I'm sorry that you hate James, Severus. But I'm actually excited about this baby. It's not disgusting and James, my baby, and I will have a wonderful life together."

Lily turned and started to walk away, when she felt something hit her in the head. She lost balance and fell down a small flight of stairs before landing on her side at the bottom. She looked back up the stairs and barely heard Severus saying, "you should have chosen me," before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

The Marauders were leaving the portrait hole while Sirius was pulling out the map to look for Lily.

"She said she was heading back to Gryffindor tower, but isn't there," said James waiting for Sirius and Peter to find her on the map. He knew he shouldn't be worried, but he couldn't help it! She was nine months pregnant and worrying about her came naturally.

"She's there!" said Peter pointing to a place on the map.

James looked at her name and noticed it wasn't moving and there wasn't anyone near her. He felt his heart rate increase as he began to worry, so he started sprinting in the direction of her name, with the other three following close behind him.

When he approached the staircase, he looked down to see her unconscious at the bottom. He yelled out and jumped down the flight of stairs kneeling by her head. He had tears in eyes as he touched her, making sure she was alive.

Sirius had sent Peter to run and get help while Remus tried to keep James calm. None of them dared move her incase her or the baby were hurt and they risked doing more damage.

When they heard footsteps, the three turned to find Professor McGonagall running towards them with Peter in her wake.

"What happened?" she said as she knelt down to check Lily's pulse, not even looking at the boys surrounding her.

"We don't know. She was like this when we found her," said Remus speaking for James who was staring at Lily in tears.

"Well she has a really faint pulse, we need to get her to the hospital wing so Poppy can figure out what happened." Said McGonagall while summoning a stretcher and levitating Lily onto it.

Professor McGonagall started running towards the infirmary with Lily floating beside her and with the four Marauders following closely behind. When they reached the infirmary all of them burst through with Sirius yelling for Madame Pomfrey.

"What is the meaning of all this ruckus?" Said Madame Pomfrey as she ran out of her office looking annoyed. "Oh dear, place her on this bed quickly," she said when she caught sight of Lily.

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over Lily casting a spell to see what was wrong with her. When she read the results she paled turning to McGonagall asking her to send for Professor Slughorn and call Lily's and James' parents. She then turned to the four boys who all were looking worried and close to tears and asked Remus, Sirius, and Peter to leave the room, but allowed James to stay.

"The fall has caused Lily to go into early labor, I need to deliver this baby or both Lily and the child could die. You are welcome to stay here and hold her hand, but I am going to get this baby out with a Cesarean section, which means cutting open her stomach. Can you handle this?" Said Madame Pomfrey looking at James for confirmation. James shakily nodded his head and stood by Lily's head grabbing her hand.

Madame Pomfrey, with the help of Professor Slughorn performed the surgery on Lily while James kept his eyes on Lily's face, whispering words of comfort even though she was unconscious. After they removed the baby, Madame Pomfrey quickly rushed the baby over to the table, trying to get it to breathe while Slughorn magically healed Lily's wound.

James was still holding Lily's hand while looking at Madame Pomfrey with his baby. He hadn't heard it cry yet, and he knew that the baby had to cry to be sure that it was breathing. He had tears rolling down his face when he finally heard the little cry and relief flooded his body.


	2. Cassandra

CHAPTER TWO

Cassandra

Madame Pomfrey turned back to him with a smile on her face and a little bundle in her arms. "James I'd like you to meet your daughter," she said holding out the bundle for James to take.

James let go of Lily's hand and reached out for his baby. He held her close and looked at her little face. She was small; you could tell she was a preemie, even though she was only a few weeks early. "Hi baby… I'm your dad. You're only a few minutes old and you've already given your old man quite a scare, but you're okay and I'm so glad you're here."

James was looking at his daughter with awe; he couldn't believe that he had helped create something like this. He thought she was perfect. She already had a little bit of read hair on her head and he was optimistic that she would have her mother's hair. He looked at Lily who looked like she was sleeping peacefully then looked to Madame Pomfrey.

"When will Lily wake up? She's going to want to meet her," He said looking back towards Lily.

"She was hit in the head quite hard and her body has been through a lot, but she should be awake soon," Poppy said smiling kindly at James. "Do you know what you would like to name her?"

"Cassandra. We decided on Cassandra Lily Potter if it was a girl." Said James smiling at his daughter who had just opened her eyes to reveal green eyes.

"You're going to look just like her aren't you?" He said to his daughter.

Madame Pomfrey had taken little Cassandra to get cleaned up, when both sets of parents arrived at the hospital wing. They came to where James was sitting with Lily, holding her hand and Rose and David immediately rushed to Lily's other side.

"What happened?" Said David looking panicked.

James looked up at Lily's parents and said "Somebody sent a curse at her and she fell. She went into early labor so they had to cut her open to get out the baby."

"Where's the baby James?" Said Charlus looking at his son with worry.

James turned and smiled at him "She's with Madame Pomfrey getting cleaned up."

"SHE?!" Dorea and Rose said with wide eyes and small smiles.

"She's okay then? And it's a girl?" asked Rose.

"Yes, it's a girl and she's fine, other than being a little on the small side."

The occupants in the room heard a small groan from the bed and turned to look at Lily who slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. She put her hand on her belly and her eyes got wide and filled with tears "My baby, where's my baby?"

"Shhh love she's okay, she's just with Madame Pomfrey. You had an accident and so they had to deliver her early, but she's okay and you'll be okay," said James while brushing the hair out of Lily's face.

Lily smiled and opened her mouth to say something when Madame Pomfrey came in holding a little pink bundle. She walked over to James and handed him the baby, then James handed her to Lily, who was looking at her daughter with wide eyes. "Lily, I'd like you to meet Cassandra Lily Potter, prankster in the making."

Lily gave him a quick amused glare before smiling at her daughter and kissing her forehead.

After the baby had been passed around and all the grandparents got a chance to hold her, Madame Pomfrey allowed Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Natalie in to see them.

All three of the guys simply stared at the baby in the pink blanket that James was holding while Natalie squealed and asked to hold her. After Natalie had her for a bit she handed the baby to Remus who smiled brightly and cooed at the little girl. Remus handed the baby to Peter, but she started crying instantly when Peter held her, so with a frown he gave her to Sirius.

Sirius just stared at his goddaughter in amazement. He couldn't remember ever seeing anyone so small, he was worried that he might break her. He sat in a chair beside James and Remus sat on his other side. All three boys just stared at her, each one silently promising to protect her and make life for her as great as they could.

Later in the day each of the professors managed to make their way to the infirmary to meet the new Potter child. Most of the professors just cooed at the little girl, while some offered their advice to the new parents. Some professors even brought baby gifts.

The strangest visit however came with Professor Dumbledore. He greeted the two new parents and took the baby from Lily as she handed her to him. His eyes widened when he held her and simply stared at her for a few moments before James interrupted his thinking.

"Professor, is everything alright?"

As soon as the headmaster had held the girl he had been surprised by the surge of magic he felt come off of her. Magic rarely ever showed itself at such a young age, and he had never felt such power radiating off of a baby.

"Everything is fine James, but I believe you have a very powerful little girl on your hands," said Dumbledore as he handed her to James.

James knew that Dumbledore was one of the few wizards who could feel magic, but he didn't quite understand what he was saying. How could he possibly tell how powerful she'll be in the future be while she is still a baby?

The professor congratulated the two of them and said one last goodbye to Cassandra before leaving the infirmary and leaving behind two confused parents.

* * *

 

Five Years Later – Godric's Hollow

"Happy Birthday munchkin!"

Cassie blearily opened her eyes and looked at the person who woke her up. "Uncle Paddy!" she shouted flinging herself off her bad, flying a few feet before landing in his arms.

"How's my favorite goddaughter?"

"I'm your only goddaughter silly," she giggled "daddy say's that no body else in their right mind would make you godfather."

He gave her a hurt look "what? You don't love me anymore," he said with puppy dog eyes.

Cassie just giggled and kissed him on the cheek squirming a little bit trying to get down. He put her on the ground and she ran out of the room towards the kitchen with Sirius following closely behind.

Before she made it to the kitchen she was picked up and thrown into the air and caught by her laughing father. "Happy birthday princess. You look old, you must be what four now?" said James seriously.

Cassie laughed, "nooooo… I'm five," she said while holding up five fingers.

"No, no I'm pretty sure that you're four."

Just then Lily had come into the room and kissed her daughter on the forehead before hitting her husband on the shoulder. "If you are done being in denial of your daughters age, breakfast is ready."

The four of them sat down for breakfast while Sirius joked with Cassie and Lily and James talked about the plans for the day.

The last five years had been difficult. Both James and Lily found it strange that only five years ago their biggest concern was having a child while still in school. Now they were in the midst of war trying to keep each other and their family safe.

They had faced many struggles, mostly caused by the war. Death eaters killed Lily's parents when Cassie was only two and James' parents died less than a year ago. After Charlus and Dorea passed, James quit his job as an auror and both he and Lily dedicated their time towards the Order of the Phoenix. Although, since Lily was currently six months pregnant she never went out into the field. Instead, she would help heal people after missions or create potions.

Another struggle that they faced was Cassandra. They loved their daughter more than anything, but she had proven to be a rather difficult child. It wasn't that she was disobedient, she usually does what was asked of her without complaint and she was a relatively happy child. She was a mischievous little minx, but Lily would blame Sirius and James for that. No the problem that they had with her, were her powers.

She was a very gifted little witch and as she grew older they knew she would be powerful. Dumbledore, who had spent a lot of time working with Cassie, said that she could even be more powerful than Merlin was. Lily and James were happy about her power, it meant that she'd be able to take care of herself, but whenever she was emotional, she couldn't control it. There was constant accidental magic, things would explode when she was angry or excited, if someone made her angry and she pushed them, they would go flying across the room. It got to the point where they could no longer take her to muggle play grounds or pretty much anywhere with muggles. But, that was something that they were learning to deal with. They helped her learn to control her powers, and when she did control them they would both get really excited.

Everything else was going well for the Potter family and friends. Remus and Natalie were getting married that summer and Lily was due in July with her second child, all three of the Potters were ecstatic about the new addition to their little family. Sirius was still an auror and had yet to meet someone to settle down with. When anyone asked him about it he would say he's dedicated to his goddaughter and soon to be godson. So despite the fact that they were at war, life was good.

It was early afternoon when the doorbell rang and Cassie, who had been playing with Padfoot, jumped up and ran to the door with the dog bouncing behind her. Sirius transformed just before she reached the door and hopped in front of her.

"Munchkin, are you supposed to answer the door?"

Cassie smiled guiltily "no."

Sirius just smiled at her and turned and opened the door. The entire Weasley family had come to celebrate her birthday. Cassie led them all to the backyard where her dad was setting up the BBQ (with Lily hissing instructions). A few minutes later the small Tonks family also arrived. And just after them Remus, Nat, and Peter arrived.

Other than a few other order members, these were the people that James and Lily trusted with their lives (and their kids' lives). They didn't get to see each other often, but for occasions like birthdays and some holidays they would find a way to celebrate together.

"I think your daughter is excited to be a big sister," said Molly when she reached James and Lily. They all looked over to where Cassie was cooing at baby Ron.

Lily smiled "yeah she's been talking to her brother quite a bit and keeps asking me when he's going to come out."

"Bill was the same way when I was pregnant with the twins."

The three adults watched as Cassie ran over to where Charlie and Nymphadora were sitting and sat between them, looking up at Charlie with a flirty smile.

Lily couldn't help but laugh, "I think she has a crush on him."

James just frowned "what are you talking about? She's not allowed to like boys! She's only three!"

Lily raised an eyebrow "Are you still in denial about her age?"

James pouted and Molly and Lily laughed.

"Just wait James, in six years she'll be off at Hogwarts where you won't be able to keep guys from chasing after her," said Molly.

"Yeah, guys like you will be chasing her around, asking her out three times a day," said Lily with a smirk.

James pouted more "I've already decided she's not going to Hogwarts. We're locking her in a tower."


	3. Halloween 1981

CHAPTER THREE

Halloween, 1981

October 31st 1981 – Godric's Hollow

James was sitting at the table with a drink in one hand and his other hand running through his hair. He was worried and restless, not that this was unusual. They had put the house under the Fidelius charm a couple of weeks ago and since then his little family of four had been confined to the house, which is why he was restless. People like him weren't meant to be stuck in one place. But he was also worried, there had been a prophecy made about either Harry or Neville which caused a mad man to be after them, hence the reason they had to go into hiding.

He wasn't the only one feeling like this; tension had been high between him and Lily. She handled it much better than he did, but she still longed to see her friends, Natalie especially. They hadn't seen Natalie or Remus since the charm was placed over the house. James and Lily trusted them, but Sirius didn't and they did know that there was a spy in the Order and well… James wasn't willing to take the risk.

Cassie was also beginning to get very restless. She may have looked exactly like her mother did when she was six, but she was definitely her father in personality. She wanted to be outside and with kids her own age. As much as she loved her brother, he didn't really do very much. Now James and Lily had to deal with the little pranks that Cassie was setting up, trying to entertain herself.

_Flashback_

James was staring at the couch. He had put his one-year-old son there. He distinctly remembered putting his son on the couch when he went to find his bottle. But now he was staring at the couch and his son was nowhere to be found.

"Harry? Where are you prongslette? Come on don't do this to your old man," said James looking under all of the furniture.

"James what are you doing?" said Lily when she saw James' head under the table.

James stood up and looked at his wife with wide eyes, still holding the bottle in his hand. "I-it… I it's not my fault?"

"Where is Harry?" said Lily, her eyes flashing

"He was on the couch, I just left him to get the bottle, now he's not here."

Lily's look turned to one of concern "the wards weren't broken, he's got to be here somewhere."

"I've looked everywhere, he's not in here. Let's go check the bedrooms."

They checked the nursery first and he wasn't there, then they checked Cassie's room and found that she was missing as well.

James frowned "Cassie? Where are you princess?"

Just then Cassie came out of the nursery and looked at her parents innocently.

"Where's your brother?" asked Lily warningly.

"I haven't seen him mummy," she said with puppy dog eyes.

James looked at her for a few moments before walking past her and into his room. He opened the chest at the bottom of his bed searching for something.

"Cass, where's my invisibility cloak?"

She just smiled at him innocently "I haven't seen it."

He was about to respond when he heard a small giggle come from the closet. He walked over to it and opened it, seeing nothing. He reached around carefully before feeling the silk-like fabric and pulling it off to reveal his son who was giggling looking at Cassie.

Cassie just pouted, "Harry, you gave it away!"

_End Flashback_

Cassie really was a little minx and James knew he could only blame himself for it. He found himself feeling bad for his parents and all the trouble he caused them. Sure he usually thought Cassie's little pranks were funny, but sometimes they could be scary, like the time when Harry disappeared. He already knew that Harry was going to be the same way, especially if Cassie was going to be his role model.

Cassie absolutely adored her little brother. It was nice to see and James hoped that they would always stay close. She really was a great older sibling, she would help her mum take care of him and she would read to him and play with him. Harry had a huge effect on her. When Cassie was having an episode where her magic was running haywire, Harry could always get her to calm down enough to control it.

Now James was sitting there wondering what he was going to do tonight. He hadn't left the house in two weeks, but tonight there was an emergency meeting that Sirius, Lily and James had to attend. Of course the meeting only included the three of them and Dumbledore, but he had to find someone to watch his kids, which was problematic since there was only one other person who knew where the house was, Peter.

He was fine with Peter being there, he wasn't great with kids, but he cared about the two of them. Of course he would prefer Natalie and Remus being there, but that wasn't really an option. The only problem with Peter was that Cassandra didn't like him. She would tolerate him well enough when there were other people there, but she had always refused to let him watch them. Occasionally when he would hold her or talk to her, her eyes would flash red. He didn't know why she didn't like him, he would ask her, but she never could answer. Tonight however, he really didn't have a choice, so he called Peter who was due to floo over in five minutes.

James made his way out into the living room when he heard the Floo activate. "Hey mate. Thanks for coming on such short notice," said James when Peter stumbled in.

"It's fine," he said looking a little nervous.

Before James could comment on his nervousness Lily came in holding Harry with Cassie trailing behind her. When Cassie saw Peter her eyes flashed red and she frowned.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Cassie, be nice," Scolded Lily. "Daddy and I have to go out tonight and Uncle Pete was nice enough to come and watch you and Harry."

Cassie looked at her dad with worry. "You're leaving? You can't leave us here with him! Please don't go," she pleaded.

James felt his heart drop when he looked at his daughter's worried eyes. Even Harry could tell something was wrong since he was frowning at Peter. Despite the small amount of dread he felt, they were already running late and Dumbledore said it was an emergency, so he walked over to his kids to say goodbye.

"Cassie, I know you don't want us to go, but we have to," he said picking her up. "We'll only be gone for a few hours."

He held her close and kissed her on the forehead. The floo lit up again and Sirius stumbled through the fire. Cassie jumped out of her dad's arms and ran to Sirius with tears in her eyes.

"Paddy will you please watch us?" She asked, with a small sob.

Sirius just looked at James and Lily who both looked hesitant at leaving their kids. Harry began to cry when he saw that Cassie was crying, so Lily was rocking him.

"I'm sorry munchkin, but I have to go to the meeting with your mum and dad. But we won't be gone for long, then I can come back and see you," said Sirius wiping the tears from her face.

"Cassie we really have to go now, be good to uncle Peter," said James. "Sorry Pete, I really don't know what's gotten into them, but once we're gone they'll be good."

James walked over and gave Harry a tight hug, kissing him on the forehead. Harry just looked at him pouting slightly "dada stay."

James shook his head "sorry prongslette, I'll be back I promise." He then turned back to Cassie and gave her another hug, even though she was glaring at him. "Come on Cass, don't be like that. I love you and I'll be back soon okay?"

Her face fell a little when she saw her dad's sad eyes "I love you too," she said in a small voice.

Both of the kids said goodbye to Lily and Sirius, who both hugged them tightly and the three of them left through the front door, ignoring the dread squirming in the stomachs.

When the door closed behind the adults, Peter turned to the two kids. "So, should we go get something to eat," he said with a smile.

Cassandra just glared at him before picking up her brother and walking into the kitchen. Peter followed them in and put some macaroni and cheese on the stove to cook.

When they were done eating, Cassie took Harry into the bathroom to get him cleaned up and dressed for bed. When they walked back into the living room, they saw Peter sitting on the couch looking nervous; his eyes kept flickering to the window as if he were expecting something.

"I'm going to put Harry to bed," Cassie told Peter who simply nodded.

She grabbed Harry's hand and walked him into his nursery. She had tears in her eyes; she couldn't help shake the feeling that something was really wrong. She had considered just grabbing Harry and leaving the house, but she didn't know where they would go. She just really wanted her parents here.

She sat with Harry whose lip was quivering. "Cassie sad," he said looking at his sister.

She smiled "I'm okay Harry and I'll make sure you're okay too."

It was then that they heard a crash and a cold voice talking to Peter. "Where is he?" it said. They didn't hear Peter respond, so Cassie could only assume he pointed. She picked up Harry and put him in a cupboard, throwing the invisibility cloak over him.

With tears in her eyes she said "Harry we're going to play a game okay? You need to be quiet and stay in here no matter what you hear okay? Don't come out until you hear mum or dad."

She then closed the door to the cupboard and turned to run out of the room but found her path blocked by a tall figure in a black cloak.

"Where is the boy you little brat?" the cold voice said.

Cassie had tears streaming down her face, but she stood her ground. "He's not here, I already got him out."

"Where is he?" he demanded pointing his want at her face.

"You can't have him!" She shouted, her eyes flashing red and the glass in the room breaking.

He backed her up so she was standing right in front of the cupboard. He saw her eyes glance towards the cupboard and then back at him.

"Move aside you stupid girl and I will spare your life."

"No! You can't have Harry."

"I said step aside."

"Not Harry, please not Harry," she begged through her tears.

"You stupid child, I had use for you, but I suppose I'll just get rid of you too."

Cassie saw a flash of green light, before the world around her went black.


	4. Mourning

CHAPTER FOUR

Mourning

James and Lily were frustrated. They were told that this meeting was an emergency, but it didn't appear to be that big of a deal. They had arrived at Dumbledore's office and were waiting for ten minutes before Dumbledore himself walked in. They talked for just over an hour; apparently one of Dumbledore's spies had information that Voldemort was choosing to go after Neville, since he was a pure blood. They talked for a while about what to do; Dumbledore didn't think they should come out of hiding, because it may be a trap. In the end Dumbledore ended up filling them in about everything going on in the order and said that he still didn't know who the spy was.

James and Lily left the meeting annoyed with Sirius following closely behind them. They were walking towards Hogsmeade, where they would be able to apparate back to Godric's Hollow.

"I don't get why he couldn't have just said all of that in a letter," said James.

"Well he couldn't have sent it in a letter, but it definitely wasn't an emergency and he could have come to our house and told us," responded Lily.

Sirius, being the voice of reason, said, "it really doesn't matter now, let's just get back to those kids of yours. They will be excited to see you home early."

James frowned, "why do you think Cassie hates Pete so much? Even when she was a baby she would cry when he held her. I just don't get it."

Lily grabbed his hand "I don't know, but I think it might be a good idea to not have him watch them anymore. I love Pete, but I don't want Cassie to be uncomfortable."

James sighed, "yeah I agree. I really think we should tell Moony and Nat where we live so they can babysit. Cassie adores them both and Harry can't get enough of his 'Mooey.'"

Sirius looked like he disagreed, but didn't say anything. It wouldn't hurt to have them know, they weren't secret keepers so if he were a Death Eater it wasn't like he would be able to tell Voldemort.

When they left the wards of Hogwarts they each apparated a block away from the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. They all walked in comfortable silence before they turned to look at their home.

They all stopped in their tracks when they saw that the Fidelius charm was broken and the house was visible. The house looked like it had been blown up and the dark mark was hovering above the house.

Sirius just stared at the ruined house with his mouth agape and his hands in his hair as though he was going to pull it out. He had tears welling in his eyes. He was frozen; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His two little godchildren were in there and Death Eaters had been there.

"No," Lily said quietly with tears streaming down her face. She also couldn't get her limbs to move, but she had dread in her stomach. She didn't want to go inside, she didn't want to see what happened to her children.

When James saw the house he was instantly filled with dread and regret. All he could see was his daughter's tear-stained face when he left the house. He could hear his baby telling him to stay. He was the first to get a grip on the situation and he immediately pushed open the gate and ran into the house.

James running towards the house seemed to snap Sirius out of the trance that he was in. He sent a patronus to Dumbledore and ran after James with Lily following closely behind him.

James entered the house and immediately began running from room to room calling out for both of his children and checking under the furniture to see if they were there. Lily and Sirius were doing the same in the other rooms. They had checked nearly every room and had seen no sign of their children. The last room to check was the nursery, which was the one that looked the most destroyed. The three of them stood outside the door; afraid of what they would see when they went in there.

James opened the door and saw that the room looked like it had been blown up, but he didn't see either of his children. One of the walls was blown away and there was a black cloak and a wand on the ground, which looked like they must have belonged to a Death Eater.

The three adults were panicking. Their kids could be anywhere, they could have been taken or they could be dead. They heard someone else enter the house and call out for them.

"We're up here!" shouted Sirius.

James walked into the room cautiously, "Cassie? Harry?" he said with tears streaming down his face. He looked in the crib and the closet when he heard a little sob. Dumbledore had just entered the room and all four occupants paused their looking.

"Harry? Is that you? Come on bud, where are you?" said James.

"Dada," said a little voice coming from the cupboard.

James rushed to the cupboard and opened it to see his son sitting on the bottom of it with a gash on his forehead and the invisibility cloak lying around him.

Harry had tears streaming down his face when James grabbed him and held him close. "Cassie… Cassie… Cassie…" He repeated over and over again looking around the room hoping to see her.

James walked over to the others and handed Harry to Lily who immediately held him close and cried into his hair. James was looking at Dumbledore with a lost expression.

Dumbledore turned to Lily, "Lily, I might be able to see what happened if I can look into his mind. Is that alright?"

Lily nodded turning Harry to look at the headmaster. Dumbledore locked eyes with Harry and it was several minutes before he looked away. When Dumbledore exited Harry's mind and looked at James, The ever-present twinkle was completely absent from his eyes. He looked like he had aged nearly fifty years and looked at James and Lily with sorrow.

"I'm so sorry," he said grabbing James' shoulder. "Harry saw it, she's gone."

James let out a strangled sob as his legs collapsed beneath him. Lily had backed into the wall and sunk to the ground, still holding Harry tight as she cried into his hair.

Sirius looked at James and Lily before anger flashed through his eyes and he growled "Peter! He was the spy. I'm going to kill him. The bloody coward." He started walking out of the room when Dumbledore grabbed him.

"James and Lily need you Sirius. If you go after Peter you will get yourself thrown into Azkaban. We will find him and make sure he is locked up, but right now your best friend needs you."

Sirius looked back at James, his eyes softening. He walked back to James and sat beside him putting his arm around him as he let his own tears fall.

The four of them cried. Three of them cried for the little girl who they loved. The little girl who was always breaking rules and making people laugh. Dumbledore cried for the powerful little girl who gave her life for her brother.

* * *

 

"I want to see it," said James standing in Dumbledore's office with Lily and Sirius.

It had been three days since the incident on Halloween. Three days of mourning. Sirius had been responsible for taking care of Harry, since neither James nor Lily was in any shape to care for him. They were all currently living in Potter manor and only left when Dumbledore called them to his office.

James had asked to see the memory that Harry had of that night. He wanted, no needed, to see what happened after they left.

"James, the memory isn't a good one. Harry watched your daughter die." Dumbledore knew he was being harsh, but he was worried that viewing the memory would break James even more than he was.

James just glared at him "I need to see that memory."

Dumbledore sighed and retrieved his pensieve from the cupboard. He withdrew the memory and placed it into the liquid, swirling it with the tip of his wand.

James, Lily and Sirius all stood up to enter the Pensieve. Dumbledore opted to staying out incase Harry, who was asleep on the couch, needed something.

James, Lily and Sirius entered the Pensieve:

The three of them watched as Peter made them dinner and then watched Cassie clean up Harry and got him ready for bed. They all watched with a small smile when Cassie and Harry sat on the floor, both gaining comfort from each other.

They heard the door burst open and saw Cassie pick up Harry and put him in the cupboard, throwing the invisibility cloak over him and telling him to stay quiet.

The cupboard hadn't been closed completely, so they were able to see Voldemort enter the room and Cassie stand up to him trying to get him to stay away from her brother.

When they saw Voldemort cast the killing curse and the green light hit Cassie in the chest all three of them collapsed to the floor crying, but not looking away.

Voldemort approached the cupboard and opened it, but didn't see anything. He reached in there and pulled of the invisibility cloak that was around Harry. He stared at him momentarily while Harry looked down at his sister who was lying on the floor like she was asleep. His eyes welled with tears but before he could cry Voldemort pointed his wand at him and muttered the killing curse. There was another flash of green light and they all watched as the spell rebounded off of Harry and hit Voldemort who fell, his soul leaving his body and flying out of the room.

The memory ended and all three of them landed on the floor of Dumbledore's office. They were all still in tears, but they all looked at Dumbledore confused.

"H-how? H-how is H-harry alive?" stuttered Lily.

Dumbledore sighed and went to sit behind his desk, while the other three sat in chairs in front of his desk.

"I believe that when Voldemort killed Cassandra, an ancient spell was activated which allowed Harry to be protected. Because Cassandra was willing to die for Harry, she provided protection to him from Voldemort. If or when Voldemort returns, Harry will be protected by the sacrifice Cassandra made," Dumbledore said looking at them sadly.

The three of them nodded, but stayed silent thinking about what they had just learned. Cassie was just a child and she had willingly given her life for her little brother.

Dumbledore broke the silence "I know this is a very hard time for you, but we need to decide what we are going to do next."

When he had gathered all of their attention, he continued. "Currently the entire wizarding world is celebrating the downfall of Lord Voldemort and young Harry has been declared The-boy-who-lived. The rumor is that James, Lily, and Cassandra died on Halloween and Harry is the only one to ever survive the killing curse," he paused thinking of what to say.

"I do not believe that Voldemort is dead. In the memory you saw his soul leave his body, which tells me that one-day he will be back. There are also still many of the death eaters out there. I believe it would be beneficial if the wizarding world stayed under the impression that James and Lily died."

"You want us to use this to fake our death?" asked James incredulously.

"I know it's not ideal, but you are both a target and you will remain a target while people are still loyal to Voldemort. As far as they are concerned it is your fault that Voldemort is dead," said Dumbledore trying to convince them.

"You wouldn't have official death certificates, I know people in the ministry you would keep your life a secret. You may remain at Potter manor and if anyone asks we can say that Harry went to live with muggle relatives."

James and Lily just looked at each other contemplating. They didn't see anything wrong with the idea. They would be able to go out again as long as they were disguised, not that they wanted to. They agreed, but on the condition that they would decide who knew the truth.

Dumbledore agreed and the meeting concluded.

When the three adults, plus Harry returned home, Sirius changed Harry's nappy and put him into bed, then went and joined Lily and James on the couch.

They sat in silence for nearly fifteen minutes before James broke it.

"She didn't like Peter," He said, letting tears fall down his face. "She never liked him, I think subconsciously she knew that he was a traitor."

Lily let out a sob, while Sirius looked troubled.

"I'm so sorry James. This is my fault, I was wrong. That rat was the spy, not Moony. I should have just been secret keeper myself," said Sirius.

James looked at his friend while he held his wife in his arms. "It's not your fault Paddy. We both trusted him, I never thought that he would be capable of turning a baby over to Voldemort."

"God I should have listened to her," said James sobbing now. "She didn't want us to leave, she asked us to stay. She didn't want us to leave her with Peter and now she's gone. I'll never see her again, my little girl is gone."

Sirius got up and sat on the other side of James and the three of them just held each other, sobbing.

"We need to tell Moony and Nat. Tell them that you're alive. I need to apologize to him for suspecting him," said Sirius.

"Dumbledore wanted us to wait a couple more days, then we'll tell them. They'll be the first ones we tell," said Lily when she stopped crying.

They spent the rest of the night remembering the Life of the little girl they lost all of them filled with sorrow and regret.

* * *

 

Two days had passed since their discussion with Dumbledore. The wizarding world had been notified of the deaths of the three Potters. James, Lily, and Sirius were planning on visiting Remus that evening when Fawkes appeared and dropped a note onto Sirius' lap.

Sirius opened the note, both Lily and James looking at him curiously while feeding Harry.

Sirius paled and stood up quickly "I have to go, don't worry I'll be back," he said to his two friends, running out the door before they could call him back.

James and Lily just stared at each other wondering what could have gone wrong. They didn't have to wait long when Dumbledore arrived with Madame Pomfrey and Sirius carrying a very injured young woman. He placed her on the couch and both James and Lily were able to get a good look at her.

"Natalie!" shouted Lily running to her side, kneeling beside her while Poppy cast diagnosing spells on her.

Sirius looked at James with a grim expression "Moony wasn't there."

James paled and looked back to Natalie.

Thirty minutes had passed when Natalie opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She gasped when she saw James and Lily.

"B-but you're d-dead!" she stuttered.

Lily grabbed her hand "no Nat, we were going to tell you tonight. James and I, we weren't there when Voldemort came. We lied to the wizarding world, we thought it would be better if we stayed dead."

"Thank Merlin," she said squeezing her friends hand. She looked to Sirius "Remus, he wasn't there when the attack happened. He was at the ministry asking about Harry."

Sirius and James looked at each other before James disguised himself and they both headed for the door.

"We'll go wait for him to get back and we'll bring him here," said James.

James and Sirius apparated to the little cottage that Remus and Natalie shared, but when they got there they both felt their hearts stop. The scene was reminiscent of the scene that they came home to only five nights previously. The cottage was a mess and the dark mark was above the house.

James leaned over and emptied the contents of his stomach. "I can't handle this. Cassie… Moony can't be gone."

Sirius took one look at James and headed for the door. As soon as he entered he knew that something was wrong. When he had first arrived there to get Natalie, there hadn't been a dark mark and there hadn't been any blood, other than the blood covering Natalie. Now blood covered the floor and the walls, and he could only assume that it was his friends'. After searching the house he left, walking back to James.

"Let's go back and get Dumbledore," he said and grabbed James and apparated back to Potter Manor.


End file.
